


From the End of the Universe and Back

by Yumoh



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, everything is soft and nothing hurts, juno is so happy man, what is angst? I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumoh/pseuds/Yumoh
Summary: Juno and Peter get married and all is well and lovely.{Penumbra MiniBang 2018}





	From the End of the Universe and Back

**Author's Note:**

> The art for this fic is made by  
> @sameshork on tumblr who did an amazing job. I hope you like this fluffy little piece.  
> here is the link https://sameshork.tumblr.com/post/182821854416/my-partner-piece-to-honeyedbun-s-heartwarming

 

 

It was an impulse decision like most of his decisions were. He was only really half awake when he mumbled the suggestion of them getting married into Peter’s neck. What he hadn’t expected was for Peter to show up the next evening with an engagement ring. How could he say no when Peter got on one knee and asked him to make him the happiest thief this side of the universe. So he said yes and accepted the possibly stolen yet gorgeous ring from Peter.

 

When Rita saw the rock on his finger, she let out a sound so loud that he had to yell into his coms for the rest of the morning. She already was talking about how she wanted the colors to be purple and cream and have the wedding be in spring. The moment she had begun to talk of these plans he realised that he hadn’t quite thought this far. He had already had tried the whole traditional wedding with the large number of guests and the church but look where that ended up. Juno was unsure on how to break it to Rita that his dream wedding was just Peter, him, and the short list of people who didn’t want to kill him on sight.

 

When he was a teenager who was still naive in the ways of love, he had scrapbooked together his dream wedding. The past him had also wanted something simple except for something  in an old magazine from Earthen times that had caught his eye. It was this old clipping of a couple on a Earthian motorcycle riding off into the sunset with the white plume of the wedding dress flowing in the wind. Something about this idea seemed utterly romantic to Juno even though he usually couldn’t bear anything of the sort.  Juno dismissed the thought as an impractical fantasy of his.

 

The wedding itself was quite easy to plan once Juno had slowly weaned Rita off the idea of the large wedding and got her excited by presenting her with the title of maid of honor. Peter and Rita would meet in Juno’s apartment of all places and spread all their plans out across his living room floor. They had limited the invitations to the select few people who didn't want to murder one or both of them. While they were planning, Juno went into his closet to pull out the big white box which followed him like a shitty ghost from apartment to apartment. He hadn't actually opened it since he left the HPD.

 

But now for some reason, he was feeling brave enough, or stupid enough, to open the box. He had gone through some terrifying shit in his life but he couldn't quite place why this was one of the only things that made his fingers shake. Peeling away the white lid, he saw the culprit of his fears, a white wedding dress. It was slightly yellowed like the decaying memories of the event that he tried to block out. He touched the fabric with the sort of care one took with dangerous chemicals. It didn't burn him but instead he felt the worn soft texture of the lace against his fingertips. He unfurled the dress and looked at it in all its terrible glory. The dress, puffy with a high neck and long sleeves, was definitely not his style but as his former mother-in law to be had told him, it would cover his awful scars and make him look like a proper lady. He had hated the whole wedding process but he had deluded himself that somehow marriage would give him a purpose or perhaps he would gain some sense of family. That was the hope at least until the groom ran off with his secretary and left him standing at the altar wearing that horrid dress with all eyes on him. After that day, he packed the thing away in the white box it had come in and put in his closet, not able to throw it away. For some reason, he felt like he should wear it one more time.

 

He put it on as best he could as he couldn't for the life of him do the millon buttons in the back of the dress. It looked as hideous as it did before but instead of feeling sad about it, he found himself laughing. No longer did that dress feel like a suffocating reminder that somehow he wasn’t perfect or lovable. Those memories were so distant now like it was all just a bad plot from one of Rita’s soap operas. Why did he need to keep this old thing that smelled like mothballs and regret? He had just finished peeling the dress off him like a dried scab when he heard a knock on the door followed by, “Juno, darling can I come in?”

 

“Yeah sure,” Juno said. Peter already had heard the whole story about his last failed attempt at commitment however he had never seen the dress.  


Peter opened the door and walked in. Juno saw that his eyes looked curious when they fell upon the yellowed dress that was spilled across the floor of the bedroom.

 

“So I’m assuming this is what you were laughing about,” Peter said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

 

“I was just laughing at some old memories that seem ridiculous now that I think about it,” Juno replied.

 

Peter knelt to pick up the dress and held it out in front of him to examine it. “This really doesn’t seem like your kinda style Juno.”

 

“I know. I cannot believe I let anyone talk me into wearing that for more than two seconds. I must have looked awful. ” Juno said with a chuckle.

 

Peter put down the dress and instead walked over to Juno and laced their fingers together. He then said, “Juno, you could show up to our wedding in your usual trench coat and I would still think that I have the most beautiful bride in the world.”

 

The look in Peter’s eyes was so soft and warm that Juno was speechless and if he was honest, a little teary eyed as well. He didn’t know what he did to deserve such a look but damn was he grateful. Juno cracked a smile and said, “Well I might just take you up on that suggestion but Rita already booked the wedding dress consultation so I, at least, have to try something on.”

 

“Rita will make sure you look stunning as always,”Peter said, pressing a kiss to Juno’s cheek.

 

“Now go back to planning or, as I like to call it,  ruining my living room,” Juno said.

 

Peter got up and pouted a little and said, “No kiss goodbye?”

 

Juno sighed and got up  to give Peter a peck on the lips before pushing him in the direction of the door.

 

When he finally had peace and quiet, he stowed away the white box, planning to throw it out tomorrow. Juno opened his latest case file and began working. For once, he felt like something good was happening in his life.

 

* * *

  


Rita had dragged him out of bed at 8am sharp and brought him to this bridal shop. It was large and so white that it hurt his eyes. Rita kept a running commentary on how, “this would be lovely on you boss,”  and, “Mistah Steel you have to try on that one.” The lady who was their consultant kept asking questions about what he wanted but he really didn’t know.

 

“Rita, how about you pick dresses that you would think match the wedding and then I will try them on and see if they will work,” Juno said.

 

Rita let out a loud squeal and soon enough he found himself in a dressing room surrounded by dresses to try on. The first one was a simple cream mermaid type gown with a lacy pattern. He wasn’t opposed to the dress but it just seemed off for some reason. When he stepped out for Rita to see, she basically said the same thing so it was back to the drawing board. The next dress was tea length gown with a plunging neckline. He was again not a big fan of it because it didn’t do much for his figure. The pattern of trying on then rejecting dresses continued until he was all out of dresses to try on. Rita tried to assure him that there were still more dresses to look at but he was starting to get disheartened. He began to look through the racks halfheartedly until he looked up and saw a dress that made his heart stop. It had a long train and was covered in lace and careful beading. The front of the dress had sweetheart neckline and cut out that gave glimpses of skin. But it was the back of the dress that wowed him. The dress was backless with chains of beads attached to the thin straps of the dress that fell low on his back. He motioned to the consultant and said that he wanted to try that one on.

 

It fit like a dream when he put it on and turned around to look at the mirror, he gasped. He looked pretty for once in his life. The dress was the one and he didn’t have a doubt about it. What really confirmed it was when he walked out and all Rita could say was, “Oh Mista Steel,” before bursting into tears. He awkwardly shuffled over to her and patted her shoulder. But the tears quickly passed and she demanded that he put on a veil to complete the look. He had never been a huge fan of veils as his last one was long and made him feel like he was wearing a bed sheet in front of his face. He had only been too glad when he ended up stepping on it and tearing a hole through it. But the consultant had picked a birdcage veil that made him feel put together almost. When he looked in the mirror, he could picture himself on his wedding day. He left that day with a new white box that was filled with happy memories and hopes.

 

It was finally time to pick out wedding rings. Peter was seemingly at home with the jewelry store with an almost predatory gaze as he scoped out the display cases. Juno stared down at the hundred of different rings and honestly felt mostly overwhelmed. Honestly he didn’t much care about a wedding ring as ring or not, he loved Peter Nureyev. But if he must have a ring, he would prefer a simpler design that was durable for his line of work. Juno knew both Peter and him would mostly have to wear their rings on chains because having obvious connections could lead to trouble in both their professions. Peter pointed to a ring in the display case and asked the assistant to allow them to get a closer look. When Juno was able to get a closer look, he saw that it was a silver ring with embedded purple jewels. Peter said, “These rings are titanium so they would not get scratched or get bent out of shape or tarnish.”

 

“Wow your fiancee is quite the jewel expert,” the assistant said to Juno.

 

He almost laughed at the irony of a jewelry store employee complimenting a jewel thief but instead just nodded while sneaking the smirking Peter a sharp side eye.

 

“We’ll take the rings,” Juno said as he thought they were the best option out of the ones he had seen.

 

“Okay, I will just need to take your ring size and then we can discuss payment,” the assistant chirped before scuttling off into the back room.

 

Peter whispered into Juno’s ear, “It all feels so real now.” Juno turned around and wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck. Peter responded by wrapping his arms around Juno’s waist.

 

Juno said, “We are going to be married in two months.” As he said that he thought of something else, “Are we going to change last names? Also what name are you going to even be using on the marriage license?”

 

Peter said with a grin, “Why darling, do you want to be a Mrs Nureyev? Anyhow I was thinking that I could simply use one of my more fleshed out identities and no one at the registry would even be able to tell that I technically don’t exist.”

 

Juno replied, “You could always change your last name to Steel. Think Rita would have a field day because there would be two, “Mistah Steel”.”

 

They both found themselves laughing and clutching onto each other until the assistant walked back in and politely asked them to hold out their fingers for measurements. With the rings picked out, they were one step closer to their wedding day.

* * *

  
  


The day had come and Juno was nervous to say the least. He was sitting in the hotel room they had booked and was picking at his bouquet like Rita had warned him not to do. He tried to take a breath and convince himself that it was all okay but his brain kept supplying all  the things that could go wrong. Perhaps Peter would pull the same stunt that he did and disappear. He wouldn’t blame him if he did but it would still hurt. There was a knock on the door and he said, “Come in.” The door opened to reveal Alessandra Strong. She was wearing a crisp black tux and had her hair in a top knot.

 

“You clean up nice Juno,” Alessandra Strong said.

 

“Thanks Alessandra. Did you bring that mysterious wife of yours with you today?,” Juno said.

 

Alessandra nodded, “She is waiting downstairs in the lobby so we can head out to the venue. Why did you pick to have your wedding in the middle of nowhere.”

 

“Well when the people involved have almost all done criminal activities at one point isn’t best to have a wedding a little far from civilization,” Juno said.

 

“If you say so, Juno,” Alessandra said. She pause for a moment and then continued, “Steel if I know one thing about you and that is you are mostly in your head. There isn’t anything to worry about and focus on lightening up. After all it is your wedding day.”

 

“Thanks Alessandra.” Juno said. It was his wedding and he was getting married to Peter. He let out a breath and smiled.

 

“No problem Steel.” Alessandra said as she waved on her way out.

 

He was now left alone in the room to ruminate on his thoughts.  Rita would be back any minute with the rings and then they would be off to the venue themselves. The rest of his guest should be there hopefully including: Mick, Buddy, Vespa, and Jacket. He couldn’t help but feel as if someone was missing. For a good chunk of his life, he had always believed Ben would be the one to walk him down the aisle like he promised he would. He hoped Ben was watching from wherever he was and was proud of him.

 

Rita entered the room and said, “Mistah Steel, I can’t believe you look so beautiful.” Her voice wobbled and her eyes were filled with tears. Juno was good at handling a lot of thing but tears was not one of them. Rita started to sniffle and said, “ Can I hug you Mistah Steel.”

 

Juno figured it was the least he could do for the woman who had essentially held his life together for years. He opened his arms up wide and said, “Yeah come here, you crybaby.” Rita immediately flew into his arms and squeezed him tight. Truth be told he loved Rita’s hugs. Her hugs were like being smothered in comfort. They stayed like that for a while until Rita quickly extracted herself and checked the times and gasped, “Mistah Steel, we got to be out of here in like three minutes.” Before they left, Juno fixed his veil in the mirror and made sure he didn’t have lipstick on his teeth. Then they were off to get to the venue. Juno wondered what Peter was thinking at this moment. Was he as nervous as Juno was currently?

 

By the time they got to the small venue, their meager list of guests had arrived. They had a small group of chairs facing a small archway of desert flowers. Juno’s breath hitched as he saw Peter standing in the archway looking gorgeous as ever. Peter was glowing in his black suit covered in floral embroidery with his hair slicked back. Mick who was officiating the whole thing was by his side, wiping the tears from his face already. He must have been frozen for too long as Rita nudged him forward, “What are you waiting for, boss? Go to him.”

 

Juno let out a shaky breath and walked forward. It should be easy right? He’d been walking since he was two but here he was trembling  and desperate to avoid tripping. But then he looked up and his eyes met Peter’s. His heart fluttered like it was the first time they had met. All the moments that led up to now seemed worth it. For all the pain in his life, it seemed almost unreal that here he was, unimaginably happy about to marry the love of his life. Juno had long given up on love when Peter had came into his life and proved him wrong. He tried to avoid heartbreak by leaving Peter but all that left him was a hole in his life. But by some miracle, Peter had come back in his life to steal his heart all over again. Despite the cheesiness, Peter was and always would be the center of Juno’s universe. The rest of his steps were quick and assured as he was sure that if he did trip then Peter would catch him.

 

Peter held out his hand and Juno took it. They stood face to face with hands clasped. Juno couldn’t help but crack a grin as Mick fumbled with his prepared notecards. Mick recovered though as he straightened and began with, “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Juno Steel and Peter Nureyev.”  Peter gave his hands a squeeze and Juno squeezed back. “So,” Mick continued, “these two have decided to write each other vows like saps. Peter, you may start if you’re ready.”

 

Peter began, “I have been a lot of things in my life. I’ve been on the run for so long and taken on so many identities. Juno, you were the one that made me Peter again. I had buried myself under lies and smiles so I could forget everything I thought made me weak. But then I met you, a brave detective who was lovably idiotic at times and deeply caring. The exterior that I had built slowly disintegrated as I fell more and more in love with you. Then there was the time we were apart. I was completely shattered and lost. I tried to hate you but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. How could I hate the love of my life? Juno I wanted nothing more than to get back to you. I waited and waited and searched and searched until I found you again. Now it wasn’t easy when we got back together but what we have now is the testament of our past. We have both changed Juno through the time we have been together and it has all been for the better. I have always been running, a stray among the stars. But I found that I have a home. Its you, darling. I love you, Juno. From the end of the universe and back.”

 

Juno did not think that he would be the type to start to cry at his wedding but here he was helpless to stop tears from falling. Juno quickly darted a hand to brush his tears away. Juno wanted to kiss this beautiful man who would be his husband but he had to restrain himself until he gave his vows which would be far less beautiful. Peter beamed down at him and Juno made a silent promise to himself that he would try to make Peter smile like that for the rest of their lives.

 

Mick in a choked up voice said, “ That was beautiful. Juno, you may say your vows if you are ready.”

 

Juno started, “I never thought that I would get to be this happy. For a lot of my life, I thought that I didn’t even deserve to be happy that somehow my life was bound to end in tragedy. I threw myself into work and isolated myself away from everyone. But meeting you shook my beliefs to my core. Here was someone who saw me for all I was and still loved me. I found myself falling harder than I thought possible. I got scared and ran away because I guess I loved self-sabotage. But that time apart was eye opening as I learned so many things about myself. I realised that my life was not some grand tragedy unless I make it so. When you came back into my life Peter, I was ready to let myself love and be loved. Our relationship helped me see that I could be something more and I was not tethered by my past. Peter, you have made me the happiest I have been in my entire life. I love you. From the end of the universe and back.”

 

Peter’s wide grin got even bigger as he squeezed their linked hands. Juno almost wanted to pinch his arms to make sure this wasn’t some elaborate dream.

 

Mick resumed his part, “ Now it is time for the ring exchange.”

 

Rita chirped, “Oh! I got them,” as she scuttled from her chair to hand the rings to Juno and Peter.

 

“Alright now Peter, repeat after me: I, Peter Nureyev, give you, Juno Steel, this ring as a sign of my love and devotion and will love you from today, tomorrow, and forever,” Mick said.

“ I, Peter Nureyev, give you, Juno Steel, this ring as a sign of my love and devotion and will love you from today, tomorrow, and forever,” Peter said as he slipped the ring onto Juno’s fingers.

 

“Juno, repeat after me: I, Juno Steel, give you, Peter Nureyev , this ring as a sign of my love and devotion and will love you from today, tomorrow, and forever,” Mick said.

 

“I, Juno Steel, give you, Peter Nureyev , this ring as a sign of my love and devotion and will love you from today, tomorrow, and forever,” Juno said.

 

Mick said, “ Now with the power vested in me by the Martian federation, I pronounce you married. You lovebirds may kiss”

 

Finally. Peter leaned down to kiss him. Juno wrapped his arms around his neck and held him close. He was kissing his husband. It was crazy but he wanted to just scream that this was his husband. It was with reluctance that he pulled away. Their little crowd was clapping, crying, or congratulating the two or in Rita’s case all three of those things at once.

 

Mick said, “Alright folks. We are all headed out now for the reception at the lighthouse. But before that we have a gift for the bride.”

 

Juno looked at Peter and Rita questioningly but they just smirked. These two were going to be the death of him. Sure enough behind Alexandra’s car was an object covered in a white sheet. Peter walked forward and with his practiced bravado removed the sheet to reveal a motorcycle. It was exactly like the ones he saw in old Earthian magazines and movies.

 

“How,” Juno said as Peter came back to him.

 

Rita said, “Well I managed to find your old scrapbook when I was cleaning your apartment when you were gone. You had circled that old image with bride on a motorcycle and wrote in that was your dream wedding. So when Peter and I started wedding planning, I knew I had to get my hands on an Earthian motorcycle. You don’t even want to know how hard this was. Peter, Buddy and Vespa all pooled their contacts into the criminal underworld to see if anyone had stolen or collected a motorcycle. I researched to see if there were any on the market or in museums. It took several weeks but we finally found someone who was willing to part with their motorcycle with some careful convincing that may have not been 100% legal. Alexandra agreed to transport the thing and Mick even helped paint over the scratched to make it look brand new.”

 

Before Rita had even finished, Juno hugged Rita. She was the most thoughtful person in the universe and he didn’t know what he had done to deserve her.

 

“Thank you, “ Juno said.

 

Rita hugged him back and said, “No problem, anything to make your wedding day perfect.”

 

Juno pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek before straightening and saying, “Thanks everyone for coming out for this. You have no idea what this means to me.”

 

Peter took his hand and led him to the motorcycle. Peter swung his leg around to straddle the bike and helped Juno on too.

 

“You sure you can ride this thing,” Juno said.

 

“I took some lessons and this is close enough to a space scooter but you should probably still hold on tight,” Peter said with a wolfish grin.

 

Juno wove his arms around Peter’s waist and buried his head in Peter’s back as they start off across the desert. The sun was beginning to set and all was bathed in a gold light. As Juno’s train sprayed into the wind, Juno felt that this moment could not be more fairytale like.

* * *

  
  


The inside of the lighthouse was decorated in lights and tables had been cleared to make a makeshift dance floor. They were determined to party until dawn to celebrate the new couple. The newlyweds didn’t have to leave for their honeymoon until tomorrow afternoon anyway. Rita set up her speakers and soon the room was filled with soft music as Juno and Peter shared their first dance. Juno wasn’t much of a dancer but luckily Peter made up for it. They moved slow and tender. His cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. They would periodically pause to kiss as if they couldn’t get enough.

 

The first song slowly faded into a new song that was far more upbeat. The rest of their guests made it to the dance floor to present their moves. Alessandra and her wife were giggling as they spun around to the beat. Rita was seemingly having the time of her life as she and Jacket and Mick danced in a strange three partnered dance. Buddy and Vespa were a vision together as they moved.

 

The party continued as the songs shuffled on. Juno had gotten a dance from nearly every person in the room. Mick had stepped on his toes. Rita and him tipsily swayed together after having too much champagne. Jacket had dipped him in the middle of a complicated tango. Buddy and Vespa tried to teach him a traditional folk dance that was far too complex. He finally got to have a conversation with Alessandra’s wife who one of the most kind yet  intimidating people he had ever met but he hadn’t expected any less. Alessandra had danced with him and as they danced, she said, “Make sure you cherish what you have Juno.”

 

Juno knew for once how lucky he was and said, “I will.” Alessandra nodded in acknowledgement.

 

They ate in between dancing. It was a bit of a potluck situation on the food front since everyone decided to bring something. Although all the alcohol was gratefully provided by Buddy and Vespa. Strangely enough Jacket turned out to be a proficient baker so he had decided to take on the task of making the wedding cake. It was white with carefully piped flowers and detailing. It was gorgeous and tasted even better than it looked.

 

Peter was the type not to get drunk easily but when he was then he would become very touchy. By the final dance, Peter had pulled him close for one last slow dance. They were pressed together from shoulder to hip. Juno had his head on Peter’s shoulder. Juno was lightheaded and more than a little drunk. One thing for sure though he was overjoyed. His wedding had been an overwhelming success. He was now married to the man of his dream and was surrounded by people who cared for him. It was unorthodox but what was in the fun of having a traditional wedding. He had been there and done that and it was a disaster. Instead he couldn’t be happier in the arms of a master thief.

 

“I love you,” Juno whispered to Peter.

 

“Love you too, darling,” Peter whispered back.

 

Juno pressed a kiss to Peter’s exposed throat and hearing Peter’s appreciative moan continued to kiss his way up his neck. It was a little risky but when else could he use the newlywed excuse to ravage his husband.

 

Peter’s hands trailed down his back to rest on his hips. Juno loved the feel of the press of his long fingers.

 

Peter chucked as Juno licked his neck teasingly and said, “You’re getting bold my dear Juno.”

 

“Can you blame me when I have such a handsome husband,” Juno said.

 

“No,” Peter said as his hands continued to wander,” as I have the most beautiful bride in the world that I can’t keep my hands off of.”

 

As the music ended, Juno whispered, “Why don’t we get out of here.” He loved the party but now he needed some alone time with his spouse.

 

Peter took his hand and led him out of the room. Someone let out a wolf whistle and Mick yelled, “Have fun you two.”

 

Juno knew they would, for the rest of their lives.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
